<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baka Tayo Talaga by ongnigiri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357933">Baka Tayo Talaga</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnigiri/pseuds/ongnigiri'>ongnigiri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#HappyRosslynDay, #IStandWithABSCBN, #IbalikAngABSCBN, Alternate Universe - Actors, Coming Out, LGBT Themes, M/M, alternate universe where no one fucked up, filipino showbiz setting, loveteam au, no covid no abscbn shutdown, with texts and sns posts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnigiri/pseuds/ongnigiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hindi akalain ni Jeno na ang love team na pinapangarap niya, ay kay Jaemin niya pala makakamit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baka Tayo Talaga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciences/gifts">sciences</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SHAKS wag nyo ko ijudge ha sobrang galaxy braining nito nung sinusulat ko SKSKSK sobrang two worlds colliding talaga nakakaloka sksksks but i had so much fun!!<br/>Nung wednesday ko lang talaga to sinimulan forgive me for errors or smth HAHAH HINABOL KO LANG TLGA TO FOR TODAY!! Sana magustuhan mo to birthday girl ikaw lang naman ang tanging target market ko for this &lt;3</p><p>p.s. wala akong beef sa mga love team na mababanggit dito or sa fandoms nila ha!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> July 2020 </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maliwanang ang mga ilaw, sumisigaw ang mga tao. Sa gitna ng studio, sa isang itim na upuan, nakaupo ang dalawa. Sa tabi ni Jaemin, naroon si Jeno, nakaakbay kay Jaemin na para bang hindi ligtas ang binata nang wala sa hawak niya.</p><p>Sa tapat nila, nakangiti na si Tito Boy sa kanila.</p><p>Sumenyas ang direktor, <em> and cue! </em></p><p>“Mga kapamilya we are here tonight with another rising love team, Jaemjen! Jaemin and Jeno welcome to the program!”</p><p>“Hello po Tito Boy!” Bati ng dalawa, pagkatapos ay bumati rin sa mga fans nilang nanunuod sakanila.</p><p>“It’s been a while since Jeno last came here.” Panimula ni Tito Boy. “Lalo na si Jaemin, your first interview here was after mong maging big winner sa bahay ni kuya. How does it feel to be back, with Jeno this time around?”</p><p>Napalingon si Jaemin sa kaniya na may kasamang isang ngiti, at hindi napigilan ni Jeno ang ngumiti pabalik. “Syempre po Tito Boy mas kumportable, less kaba kasi syempre bukod sa may exposure na rin sa industriya, eh kasama ko si Jeno. Nakakabawas ng pressure yung may kasama ka.”</p><p>“Tagal na rin noon ano, it’s been what, 2-3 years?”</p><p>Napa-isip si Jaemin. “Two years na nga ata Tito Boy.”</p><p>“Tatlo na Jaem, 2017 yun.” Pag-wasto ni Jeno.</p><p>“Ay oo tama! Three years na.”</p><p>Napa-taas ng kilay si Tito Boy. “Bakit parang mas alam pa ni Jeno?”</p><p>“Ay hindi Tito Boy, nanunuod kasi ako nuon eh. Isa sa mga favorite season ko yun.”</p><p>Tumango si Tito Boy nang mabagal, tila ba hindi lubos na pinaniniwalaan si Jeno. “I see… Moving on, you're here to promote your movie, <em> Sa Dulo ng Bahaghari. </em>Tell us about it.”</p><p>Tulad ng script na kanyang kinabisado, ay nagsalita si Jeno. “ Hello mga kapamilya. Ang <em> Sa Dulo ng Bahaghari </em> ay isang pelikula tungkol sa dalawang binata mula sa magkaibang antas ng lipunan na mayroong magkaibang uri ng kalayaan when it comes to their sexuality, at kung paano nila natagpuan at tinulungan ang isa’t isa.”</p><p>“Yes po.” Dagdag ni Jaemin “Directed by Dir. Demi, under TBA productions. Isa po itong pelikula na tumatalakay sa istorya ng LGBT mula sa iba’t ibang sektor ng bayan.”</p><p>Tumangong muli si Tito Boy. “Like? Give me an example of a theme na natalakay dito.”</p><p>Napakunot ng noo si Jeno. “Marami po eh… It’s very diverse.”</p><p>“Panoorin nyo nalang po Tito Boy, it’s now on it’s second week!” Hirit ni Jaemin, na siya namang nagpatawa kay Tito Boy. Di mapigilan ni Jeno ang humanga. Kahit siya ang batikang aktor sa kanilang dalawa ay mas natural si Jaemin sa pagharap sa ibang tao, marami talaga siyang natututunan kay Jaemin kahit bago-bago pa lamang ito sa industriya.</p><p>Tumingin si Kuya Boy sa kanyang cue card, bago muling tumingin sa dalawa. “Ako I just have to say this but the formation of Jaemjen as a loveteam in the mainstream showbiz is so astonishing to me. For two handsome men to be suddenly loved by the nation as a pairing through your interactions alone. Now you have your own movie representing the LGBT community. What do you feel about this? Jeno, your turn first.”</p><p>“First of all Tito Boy hindi namin akalain na magiging love team kami.” Panimula niya, and it’s true. Hindi akalain ni Jeno na ang love team na pinapangarap niya, ay kay Jaemin niya pala makakamit. “It’s amazing to me na tinanggap kami ng tao. I mean, in a very conservative country like ours. I hope yung pagtangkilik na iyon samin as a love team will translate into better acceptance to same-sex relationships.”</p><p>Tinignan siya ni Jaemin nang may mga matang tila ba nagsasabing <em> Good job! </em>Napuno ng lakas ng loob si Jeno.</p><p>“Yes, of course. You know Jeno, I am not one to ask you about your sexuality ano, pero knowing that you are doing this while fully aware of what you’re representing is for me, personally, it’s a big thing-- it’s great. How about you, Jaemin?”</p><p> “Ako Tito Boy, alam niyo naman na proud ako kung sino ako. Sa bahay palang ni kuya hindi ko na ‘yon ikinahiya.” Natahimik si Jaemin ng ilang segundo, tila ba nag-iisip, bago nagsalitang muli. “Siguro Tito Boy nakakatuwa na hindi ko kinailangang maging ’ibang tao’ para tangkilikin. I hope maging mas mabait yung mundo hindi lang sakin, kundi sa lahat ng mga kasama ko sa LGBT community. I’m happy that I can represent them.”</p><p>Napangiti si Tito Boy kay Jaemin, at walang ibang ma-isip si Jeno kundi, <em> same Tito Boy, same. </em> “You’re so amazing, Jaemin.” Comment nito, bago siya mapatingin kay Jeno.  “Uy, si Jeno, tumatango.”</p><p>Naramdaman ni Jeno ang pag-init ng tainga niya.  “Hinde kasi, I agree Tito Boy. I also think that Jaemin is amazing.”</p><p>Napatingin sa kaniya si Jaemin na may isang matamis na ngiti, at hindi mapigilan ni Jeno ang mapangiti pabalik.</p><p>“Mga tinginan niyo ha.” Pang-aasar ni Tito Boy “Okay so Jaemjen. How did it start? I mean-- I’m vaguely aware but I want to hear it from you. How did the two of you start as a love team?”</p><p>May ilang segundo ng katahimikan habang hinahalukay nila sa kanilang mga ala-ala ang puno’t dulo ng lahat. Nagtitinginan lang ang dalawa, inaalala:</p><p>Pano nga ba sila nagsimula?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> February 2018 </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nanlalamig sa kaba si Jeno habang nasa backstage, paulit ulit na tinitignan ang general script ng <em> Cash-ya! </em> Nandito lang naman siya para ipromote ang kauna-unahang pelikulang pinagbibidahan niya, pero kalakip nito ay isang maikling partisipasyon sa isang segment ng palabas. Matagal na sa industriya si Jeno pero bukod sa mga palaro sa dulo ng bawat episode nila noon sa <em> Goin’ Bulilit </em>ay hindi pa ulit nakakapagparticipate si Jeno sa mga ganitong klase ng program. Sa pagtatagal niya sa industriya ay masyado siyang nagfocus sa mga acting gigs, mapa-indie man o mainstream media.</p><p>“Relax.” Bigkas ng manager niyang si Irene. “Wala kang dapat ipag-alala. Just be yourself, Jeno.”</p><p>Lalong kumabog ang puso ni Jeno sa mga salita ng manager niya. Bilang isang artistang bata pa lang ay nasa industriya na, hindi niya na sigurado kung kilala pa ba niya ang sarili niya.</p><p>Pinasadahan ni Irene sakanya ang mga pangalan ng mga kasama niya sa team Billy, pati narin ang mga makakalaban nila sa Team Anne. Bukod sa mga permanenteng host, kabilang sa mga manlalaro ang mga miyembro ng Girltrends, mga myembro ng Hashtags, at ang guest host nila for the month na si Jaemin Na. </p><p>Napangiti si Jeno ng banggitin ni Irene ang pangalan ni Jaemin. Nasa Bahay ni Kuya pa lamang ito ay hinahangaan na siya ni Jeno. Halos mauubos nga ang load niya sa kaka-text ng BB&lt;space&gt;JAEMIN to 2366 at talaga namang worth it ang bawat piso nang manalo ang manok niyang ito at maging big winner ng season na iyon. </p><p>Bukod sa makatrabahong muli si Anne Curtis ay excited rin si Jeno na ma-meet si Jaemin Na.</p><p>Nakasalubong na niya kanina sa dressing room ang ilan sa mga regulars ng <em> It’s Showtime! </em> Nakamayan niya pa si Karylle at nagpa-picture pa ang ilang miyembro ng GirlTrends sakanya. Ngunit hindi niya nakita si Anne o si Jaemin.</p><p>Nakaramdam siya ng isang tapik sa balikat. Sumenyas na si Irene sakanya.</p><p>“Please welcome our guest, Jeno Lee!” </p><p>Isang malakas na sound fx at naghiwalay ang dalawang LCD screen sa harap niya. Bumulaga ang stage sa kanya kung nasaan naroon na ang ibang mga host. Sa kinatatayuan niya ay kita niya agad ang madlang pipol. Huminga siya ng malalim, bago kumaway sa audience.</p><p>“Magandang tanghali madlang pipol!” Bati nito.</p><p>Mainit ang pagtanggap sakanya ng mga host maski ang ibang hindi niya pa nakakausap sa backstage. Kinamusta siya, tinanong kung anong kinain niya kaninang umaga. Madali makasagot sa mga tanong na ibinabato nila dahil sobrang casual lang ng mga ito, at kung hindi dahil sa sigaw mula sa madlang pipol ay hindi niya halos maramdaman na nasa gitna pala siya ng stage. Naramdaman niyang napawi ng konti ang kaba niya dahil sa pagka-propesyunal ng mga host.</p><p>“Ilang taon ka na, Jeno?” Tanong ni Karylle.</p><p>“Eighteen po.”</p><p>“Uy Nana! Magka-edad pala kayo eh.”</p><p>“Hi Jeno!” masiyahing bati ni Jaemin.</p><p>Napangiti si Jeno, pero medyo awkward. “Hi.”</p><p>“Bakit ganon parang ang matured ni Jeno compared sayo?” Biro ni Billy kay Jaemin, na siya namang isinimangot nito. </p><p><em> More like boring lang ako, </em>isip-isip ni Jeno.</p><p>“Hindi kuya ah, may tinatagong kalog rin yan si Jeno, makikita nyo.” Sambit nito, sabay ngiti kay Jeno. Hindi na nakahanap pa ng salita si Jeno para isagot sakaniya. </p><p>Ang unang item para sa first round ay isang hula-hoop. Nanguna ang Team Anne na tumaya agad ng anim, na tinapatan ng team Billy ng pito, na tinapatan muli ng Team Anne ng siyam.</p><p>Team Anne ang sumubok ng challenge. </p><p>Sa gilid ng stage ay katabi niyang nanunuod si Jaemin kung paano ipagsiksikan ng Team Anne ang siyam na tao sa loob ng isang hula-hoop. </p><p>“Hindi to madadaan sa diskarte, buti di natin pinatulan.” Comment ni Jaemin.</p><p>Tumango naman si Jeno, naa-appreciate ang small talks sakanya ng guest host. Lahat sila ay sinusubukan siyang kausapin off-mic para maging mas komportable siya. </p><p>“Tahimik ka ba talaga?” Tanong ni Jaemin.</p><p>Lumingon sa kaniya si Jeno. “Ay sorry, di lang ako sanay sa ganito.”</p><p>“Ganito?”</p><p>“Yung, variety shows.”</p><p>“Bakit? After <em> Goin’ Bulilit?”  </em></p><p>Nagkibit-balikat si Jeno. “Tagal na noon eh, bata pa ko. Marami nang nagbago.”</p><p>Tumunog ang buzzer sound fx ni DJ M.O.D. at napatingin ang dalawa sa gitna ng stage. Natapos na ang Team Anne sa kanilang attempt. Ang verdict ni Tsang Amy: “Cash-ya at Kinaya!”</p><p>“Okay lang yan, babawi tayo.” Tapik ni Jaemin sa balikat niya.</p><p>Ang second item ay isang bilog na cut-out ng cardboard. Enthusiastic ang buong Team Billy, alam nilang kaya nila ito. </p><p>Walo agad ng una nilang sugal. Pumatol ang Team Anne ng siyam, na sinagot naman ng Team Billy ng sampu.</p><p>Sila na ang sumubok ng challenge, bilang sampu ang limit ng miyembro ng bawat team.</p><p>Sa pagmamadali nila sa pag-aayos sa kanilang mga  sarili ay napansin ni Jeno na isa si Jaemin sa mga nagko-command sa team. Ang plano niya ay buhatin ng ibang miyembro ang ilan sa kanila, pinabuhat niya sa balikat ang iba at instantly, nangalahati agad ang volume na kailangan nilang ipagsik-sikan sa cardboard.</p><p>Apat na pares ng paa ang kasya sa cardboard, kaya initusan niyang umakyat pa ang dalawang miyembro ng hashtag, forming a pyramid sa loob ng cardboard. Matapos ang ilang segundo ay na stabilize nila ang kanilang form.</p><p>Nakatayo na si Jeno sa loob ng bilog, ngunit sya nalang ang walang buhat, at si Jaemin nalang ang nasa labas. Imbis na palabasin si Jeno para umakyat sa kaniyang balikat ay bigla nalang itong tumalon sa kaniya at wala nang nagawa si Jeno kundi saluhin siya.</p><p>“Sureball na to!” Ani ni Jaemin sa kaniya. Napangiti na lamang siya. </p><p>Bumilang si Tsang Amy hanggang sampu. Napaka-stable ng kanilang grupo.</p><p>“Cash-ya at Kinaya!” </p><p>Pagbaba ni Jaemin mula sa pagkabuhat niya ay agad itong umapir kay Jeno, pagkatapos ay sa ibang miyembro ng team nila. Inapiran din ni Billy si Jeno, pati na si Macoy. May namumuong saya sa dibdib ni Jeno. Ang saya pala talaga ng variety shows. </p><p>“Iba talaga pag big winner!” Bati ni Tsang Amy.</p><p>“Kaya to lagi nananalo sa weekly tasks ni kuya eh!” Hirit ni Billy.</p><p>“Enebe nde nemen.” Pabirong sagot ni Jaemin na siyang nagpahalahak sa madlang pipol.</p><p>Inabot sila ng apat na challenge dahil Cash-ya pero di kinaya ng Team Anne ang third challenge kaya kinailangan nila ng tie breaker. Isang malaking sako ang huling challenge na sinubok ng Team Billy nang may pitong miyembro. Ang verdict: Cash-ya at Kinaya.</p><p>“Panalo nanaman ang Team Billy!” Announce ni Tsang Amy.</p><p>“Syempre andito samin si Jaemin.” Sagot ni Billy.</p><p>Tumawa si Jaemin. “Baka kasi may lucky charm tayo.” Sabay turo kay Jeno.</p><p>“Oo nga.” Sang-ayon ni Jugs, “Teka-teka, balita ko Jeno may ipropromote ka raw?”</p><p>Nagulat si Jeno sa biglaang pagpasok ng cue niya, although he understands dahil kanina pa sumisenyas si direk ng overtime. Kung ano mang kaba ang nararamdaman niya ay nawala nang tapikin siya sa likod ni Jaemin, signalling for him to go on.</p><p>“Yes po tama po yan kuya Jugs. Kapamilya, iniinvite ko po  kayo to watch our movie, <em> Kuya kong Kuneho </em>by Dir. Johnny Suh, starring me and Kuya Doyoung Kim, siya yung kuya ko rito. Isa itong pelikulang pampamilya, nakakaiyak, nakakatawa, if you have time please do watch it. On its second week na po. Thank you!”</p><p>“I-hi mo naman ako sa kuya Doyoung mo, Jeno.” Hirit ni Anne.</p><p>“Uy ikaw Anne ha!” Bigkas ni Ryan.</p><p>“Oh bakit? <em> Hi </em> lang eh!”</p><p>Natapos ang guesting ni Jeno na wala na ang kaba sa dibdib at na may baong masayang ala-ala. Patuloy ang pagkaway at pagsigaw sa pangalan niya habang papaalis siya ng stage, at sa di kalayuan ay natatanaw niya si Jaemin na nakangiti sakanya. Binigyan niya ito ng isang ngiti, bago tuluyang bumalik sa backstage.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>a @seongwusenpai 2h</p><p>GAGO ANG LAKAS PALA NI JENO NABUHAT NIYA SI JAEMIN SKSKSK parang sa Goin’ Bulilit ko pa siya huli nakita mag-enjoy ng ganyan :(( Thank you showtime!!</p><p> </p><p>ᴅ⁸ @souppaseat 1h</p><p>LETS GO BIG WINNER JAEMIN WOOHOO! CASHYA KA TALAGA SIR!! Sa puso ko heheh Also hello rin sayo sir Jeno, cashya ka rin dito</p><p> </p><p>doyo love bot @saicoholic 1h</p><p>OMG crush ba ni Anne si Doyoung? Hahaha charaught super cute po ni Jeno huhuhuh and ako lang ba or ang cute nila ni Jaemin together? *_* </p><p> </p><p>Pᴀᴍ @brilliantjaem 58m</p><p>@saicoholic I think so too :) I think Jaemin was being extra accommodating of Jeno, siguro kasi ngayon nalang ulit nakapag-variety si Jeno :)</p><p> </p><p>doyo love bot @saicoholic 54m</p><p>@brilliantjaem *eye emoji*</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> May 2018 </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nagulat si Jeno nang makita si Jaemin sa set ng photoshoot niya para sa Bench. Nabanggit sa kanya ng prod na maari siyang maipares sa ibang models ng Bench for this campaign, ngunit hindi niya akalaing si Jaemin ito. </p><p>“Sinabi ko sa’yo kanina ah? They informed me kahapon lang.” pagtataka ni Irene. </p><p>“Hindi ko narinig ate.” Sagot ni Jeno. “Sorry.”</p><p> Ginulo ni Irene ang buhok niya. “Baka hindi ko lang napansin na naka-idlip ka na pala non. You’ll do great with anyone anyway.” </p><p>Pumwesto na si Jeno upang magpa-ayos sa mga stylists habang si Jaemin ay nauna na sa kaniyang solo shoot sa kabilang dulo ng studio. Mula sa salamin ay kita ni Jeno kung paano ito kumilos sa harap ng kamera. Jaemin is so confident-- so natural with the way he moves. Sa pagkakaalam ni Jeno ay pangalawang shoot pa lang niya for Bench. Kahit na ilang buwan pa lamang siya sa industriya ay parang alam na alam na niya ang ginagawa niya.</p><p>Unang nakilala ni Jeno si Jaemin noong nasa loob palang ito ng PBB house, bilang Boy Magalang ng Cebu. Sa totoo ay hindi naman masugid na tagapanuod ng palabas si Jeno bilang may sarili rin siyang mga pinag-kakaabalahan, nagkataon lang na nakabukas ang maliit na TV sa kotse niya at naabutan niya iconic na moment ni Jaemin sa loob ng bahay.</p><p>“Anong tipo mo sa babae, Jaemin?” Tanong ni housemate Lia, habang nakatambay sila sa tabi ng swimming pool. </p><p>“Kahit ano.” Kibit-balikat ni Jaemin. “Kahit lalaki nga eh.”</p><p>Tinignan siya ni Lia, pati narin ng ibang housemates.</p><p>“Bakit kayo nagugulat?” Tawa ni Jaemin. “Matagal nang nag-eexist ang bisexuality.”</p><p>Halos malaglag ang panga ni Jeno habang nanunuod, napuna pa siya ni Irene. Jaemin came out, <em> on national TV </em>, so casually like that-- na tila bang ang pinaguusapan nila ay ang paborito lang nilang ulam. Parte ni Jeno ay hindi makapaniwala, at kalahating parte naman niya ay humahanga, dahil ang tapang ni Jaemin, dahil hindi siya takot.</p><p>Dahil alam niya kung sino siya.</p><p>Naging maingay sa publiko ang pangalan ni Jaemin dahil sa episode na iyon, habang siya ay walang kamalay-malay kung paano sya pinagpiyepiyestahan ng mga usapin sa labas ng bahay. Mayroong mga konserbatibong hindi natutuwa sa pamamalagi niya sa bahay, pero meron ring mga sumusuporta at humahanga.</p><p>Isa na doon si Jeno.</p><p>Mula noon ay sinubaybayan na ni Jeno gabi-gabi ang PBB. Minsan ay pati livestream sa Channel 23, pinanunuod nya sa kanyang idle times. Duon niya nakita na more than his sexuality, Jaemin is just-- him, Jaemin. Matalino, madiskarte, malakas ang loob, and true to his title, magalang. </p><p>(That didn’t stop him from being truthful though, nang ipamukha niya sa housemates at sa mga manunuod na ang ginagalang lang niya ay ang marunong rin gumalang sa iba. Hindi siya nagpakulong sa bansag na itinabi sa pangalan niya.)</p><p>Sa panunuod ni Jeno sa kaniya ay ang dami niyang natutunan, mga napulot na aral para sa sarili niyang development, na sana ay ma-apply niya in the future. Sana ay maging kasing tapang siya ni Jaemin.</p><p>“Hi Jeno!” Speaking of the angel ay biglang sumulpot si Jaemin sa tabi niya. Tumingin si Jeno sa salamin, tapos na yata ang shoot niya.  “Di kita nabati pagdating mo. I thought I should say hi bago ang shoot natin.” Ngiti niya.</p><p>Kasalukuyang nililipstick-an ng HMUA si Jeno kaya hindi siya makapagsalita, Jaemin takes it as his cue to leave pero pinigilan siya ni Jeno, na kumapit sa dulo ng manggas niya. Nang matapos na ang HMUA sa pag-apply ng lipstick sa kanya ay biglang bumitaw si Jeno kay Jaemin.</p><p>“Sorry. Ang rude kasi na hindi ako nakabati pabalik.”</p><p>“Ano ka ba mas rude naman kung magsasalita ka habang nilalagyan ka ng lipstick ano. Syempre gets ko na ‘yun.”</p><p>“Okay.” Tango ni Jeno. “Hi Jaemin.” Sa utak ni Jeno ay itinatakwil na niya ang sarili for all this awkwardness.</p><p>Tumawa si Jaemin. “Hi ulit Jeno. Tagal na mula nung huli kitang nakita ah! Sa showtime pa yun.” Umupo siya sa isang stool sa tabi ni Jeno, habang inaayusan ng buhok si Jeno.</p><p>“Pinanuod ko pala yung <em> Kuya kong Kuneho </em> pagkatapos na pagkatapos nung episode na nag-guest ka sa Showtime. Ang galing mo dun!”</p><p>Kwinento ni Jaemin ang naging experience niya sa panunuod ng pelikula ni Doyoung at Jeno, ang mga komento niya at ang mga naramdaman niya sa panunuod ng pelikula. Madali kausap si Jaemin, yun ang narealize ni Jeno habang dinadaldal siya nito hanggang matapos ang pag-aayos sa kaniya. Kung ano mang katahimikan ang maidulot ng awkwardness ni Jeno ay napupunan niya. Sa maiksing pag-uusap nilang iyon ay naging komportableng muli si Jeno sa kaniya. </p><p>Matapos makapag-ayos ay sumabak na si Jeno sa solo shoot niya, habang si Jaemin naman ang nagpa-ayos for their shoot as a pair. Mula sa set ay pasulyap-sulyap sia kay Jaemin, tinitignan kung paano ito maki-tungo sa mga ateng coordi. Lahat sila ay tumatawa sa paligid niya. Di gaya kanina kung saan sila ay tahimik, may ningning sa kanilang mga mata habang nakikipag-usap sa kaniya, tila mga alitaptap na naakit sa liwanag na dala niya.</p><p>Napakaliwanag ni Jaemin.</p><p>At kahit ang flash ng kamera sa harap ni Jeno ay hindi makakapantay sa pagkasilaw niya kay Jaemin.</p><p>Pagkatapos ng solo shoot ni Jeno ay inayusan lang siya ng kaunti at pinalitan ng outfit para sa shoot nila as a pair ni Jaemin. Nang magkasama na sila sa set ay kinakausap siyang ulit ni Jaemin, nagtatanong ng mga casual na bagay katulad ng, “Anong kinain mo kaninang tanghali?”</p><p>“Laing.” Sagot ni Jeno.</p><p>“Uy, laing!” Bigkas ni Jaemin. “Paborito ‘yun ng mama ko.”</p><p>Hindi naging mahirap ang kumilos kasama si Jaemin. Kung tutuosin ay Jeno thinks they work well together, madali makahanap ng pose na komportable silang dalawa, at hindi napipigilan ni Jeno ang tumawa kapag kinakausap siya ni Jaemin. They look natural together, siguro kasi ay kahit papano ay komportable na sya kay Jaemin. Napaisip tuloy si Jeno kung ito ba ang dahilan kung bakit siya kinausap ni Jaemin prior to the shoot.</p><p>“Great chemistry!” Puri ng photographer sa kanila ng matapos ang shoot.</p><p>“Thank you po!” Nag-bow si Jaemin sa pasasalamat, na siya namang tinularan ni Jeno.</p><p>“Nagugutom ako.” Sabi ni Jaemin nang umalis na ang photographer at naiwan sila ni Jeno sa set, habang ang crew ay nililigpit na ang ibang mga gamit sa likod nila. Nakahaplos pa to sa kaniyang tiyan tila to prove his point. Tumingin siya kay Jeno. “Kain tayo?”</p><p>Nagulat si Jeno sa offer pero wala siyang balak na tumanggi. Tumingin siya sa palagid at nakitang wala pa si Irene. Ni-drop-off lang siya nito kanina sa location bago umalis para sa meeting for Jeno’s contract with Coffeemate. Siguro naman ay okay lang lumabas saglit habang wala pa siya.  Last schedule na rin naman na ni Jeno for the day.</p><p>“Saan?”</p><p>“May baon ako luto ni mama!” Lumingon siya sa paligid. “Hm, siguro sa van na lang tayo kumain? Wait sabihan ko si kuya Seokmin.” Sabi nito sabay hugot ng phone niya. Habang nag-tetext sya ay nagsimula na siyang maglakad papuntang elevator.</p><p>Ang iniisip ni Jeno ay lalabas sila sa isang restaurant para kumain, pero it’s not like tatanggi siya sa lutong bahay (ng mama ni Jaemin!!). Isa pa, mas safe sya sa sermon ni Irene kung hindi na sila lalayo pa.</p><p>Mas malaki ng di hamak ang van ni Jaemin kumpara sa kotse ni Jeno. Balita ni Jeno ay isa ito sa mga napanalunan niya bilang Big Winner, kasama na ang isang house and lot at isang water business franchise. Minsan sa buhay niya ay naisipan rin ni Jeno na mag-audition for PBB, pero napangunahan siya ng takot na baka hindi siya interesting enough.</p><p>“Lahat naman ata ng tao interesting.” Pagtutol ni Jaemin ng mabring-up ito ni Jeno habang papasok sila sa van ni Jaemin. Pag-upo ni Jaemin ay may hinila siya mula sa harap at nagkaroon ng tila mistulang maliit na lamesa sa harap ng upuan nila. “Hi kuya Seokmin kumain ka na po?”</p><p>“Yup. Lumabas ako kanina. ” Sagot ni Seokmin from the front seat, sabay abot kay Jaemin ng isang malaking baunan. “Hi Jeno!” Bati nito.</p><p>“Hello po.”</p><p>“Ano raw to kuya?” Tanong ni Jaemin.</p><p>“Dinuguan raw sabi ng mama mo.”</p><p>“Ayun, favorite.” Ngiti ni Jaemin habang kumukuha ng paper plates sa isang plastic sa tabi niya. “As I was saying, Jeno,” panimula nitong muli habang naglalatag ng plato at kubyertos sa maliit na lamesa. “Lahat ng tao may isang bagay na interesting sa kanila. Hindi mawawala ‘yun. Bakit mo naman iisipin na hindi ka interesting enough eh ang tagal tagal mo na dito sa industriya?”</p><p>“Yun nga eh, I’m not sure if I have anything else to show other than, artista ako.” Tumingin sa kaniya si Jaemin ng may halong pagtatanong ang mga mata. Sumilip si Jeno sa front seat, naka-earphones na si kuya Seokmin. “Ito lang ginagawa ko sa buong buhay ko eh.” </p><p>Hindi umimik si Jaemin at nilagyan nalang ng kanin at ulam ang plato ni Jeno. Wala rin siyang imik ng abutan niya si Jeno ng plastic na kubyertos. Natakot si Jeno na baka nasira niya ang mood, baka masyado siyang naging negative, baka ayaw na siya kasama ni Jaemin.</p><p>“Anong paborito mong pagkain?” Tanong ni Jaemin sabay subo ng kanin at ulam. “Paborito ko talaga yung Dinuguan ni mama.” </p><p>“Binagoongan.” Sagot ni Jeno, na sumubo rin ng Dinuguan. Tama nga si Jaemin, masarap ang luto ng nanay niya. </p><p>“Binagoongan? Taga norte ka no.” Hula ni Jaemin.</p><p>“May kinalaman ba ‘yun?” Pagtataka ni Jeno. “Pero oo, taga-Isabela kami noon. Though dito na ako lumaki sa maynila.”</p><p>“So ilokano ka? Marunong ka ba mag-ilokano?”</p><p>“Kaunti. Ilokano parin ang gamit nila mama sa bahay eh.” </p><p>“Ah.” Tango ni Jaemin. “Anong paborito mong kulay?”</p><p>Maraming tanong ang ibinato sa kaniya ni Jaemin habang kumakain silang dalawa ng Dinuguan. Mga tanong gaya ng paborito niyang movie, paborito niyang alagang hayop,  paborito niyang kpop group, at iba pa. Nang matapos silang kumain ay ang dami nang nasabi ni Jeno sa kaniya, tila nakapagsagot na siya ng isang mahabang slam book.</p><p>“Allergic ka sa pusa pero may tatlo kang alaga?” Tawa ni Jaemin, habang nilalagyan ng tubig ang plastic cups nila ni Jeno. “Ang kulit naman ‘non.”</p><p>“Eh wala eh, gusto ko talaga sila.” Uminom siya saglit ng tubig, pagkatapos ay nagkwentong muli. “Si Seol nakita ko lang yun sa daan e, kawawa naman. Inuwi ko na para may kasama si Nal. Tapos si Bongsik regalo ni Ate Irene.”</p><p>“Ambait mo naman, kinupkop mo si Seol.” Ngiti ni Jaemin. “Tignan mo, interesting ka naman eh. Natutuwa ako sa mga bagay na nalalaman ko about you”</p><p>Nagulat si Jeno sa comment ni Jaemin, at narealize niya bigla kung bakit naging matanong ang binata. Hindi niya napigilan ang ngumiti sa compliment ni Jaemin. “Talaga?”</p><p>Ngumiti si Jaemin. Kayliwanag niya.</p><p>“Oo naman!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin fans PH @nanazensPH 1h</p><p>Our dearest Jaemin and Actor Jeno Lee for Bench’s #LoveLocal campaign! (1/4) #Bench #JaeminNa #JenoLee</p><p>&lt;4 picture attachments&gt;</p><p> </p><p>⁰⁵ jorie @ohmyjwoo</p><p>@nanazensPH ang pogi nila parehas :) can’t wait for jungwoo’s Bench campaign!</p><p> </p><p>KA1 「COMING SOON」@asianhatsukoi 1h</p><p>@nanazensPH ANG GWAPO NG MGA ANAK KO pero wait bakit parang bagay sila</p><p> </p><p>doyo love bot @saicoholic 54m</p><p>@nanazensPH @asianhatsukoi *eye emoji intensifies*</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> July 2018 </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tumunog ang phone ni Jeno habang nag-aantay siya sa set ng <em> Ang Probinsiyano. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Nana</em> </b>
</p><p>Anong paborito mong number sa electric fan?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Nono</em> </b>
</p><p>Jaemin,, slam book nanaman? Haha</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Nana</em> </b>
</p><p>Hehe</p><p>Skl nagstart ako recently ng vlog channel sa youtube. Suggestion ni kuya Seokmin yon eh, nung wala pa ako masyado schedule.</p><p>Hindi ko na nga nadagdagan bukod sa isang episode haha</p><p>Gusto mo sumali sa next episode?</p><p>
  <b> <em>Nono</em> </b>
</p><p>Hala</p><p>Thank you sa offer pero</p><p>Parang di naman ako bagay sa  ganyan</p><p>
  <b> <em>Nana</em> </b>
</p><p>Ayan ka nanaman. Papaluin na kita sa pwet.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Nono</em> </b>
</p><p>Eh kasi, ano naman ma-offer ko sa ganyan?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Nana</em> </b>
</p><p>Si Jeno ka!! And that’s enough.</p><p>Di mo kailangan maging kahit ano, sobrang candid lang mag vlog promise.</p><p>Walang camera man, walang audience, tayong dalawa lang. You just have to be yourself. </p><p>I’m sure makakatulong to build up your confidence!</p><p>
  <b> <em>Nono</em> </b>
</p><p>Sure ka ba?</p><p>
  <b> <em>Nana</em> </b>
</p><p>Yes!!</p><p> </p><p>Napakunot noo si Jeno, pinag-iisipan ang offer ni Jaemin. Bukod sa shooting ng <em>Ang Probinsiyano</em>, isang episode ng <em>MMK, </em>and a few photoshoots for product endorsements ay wala nang ibang schedule si Jeno for the next two weeks. Kakayanin naman niya magsingit ng oras for a vlog.</p><p>“Jeno, next ka na. Get ready.” Tawag sa kaniya ni Irene.</p><p>Tumango si Jeno, nag-akmang palabas ng tent, pero biglang umikot pabalik.  “Ate, what do you think of vlogging? Tingin mo pwede ako sa ganon?”</p><p>Walang expression sa mukha ni Irene nang harapin siya nito. Kinabahan ng slight si Jeno. “Vlogging? Bakit mo natanong?”</p><p>Napayuko na lamang siya. “Niyaya kasi ako ni Jaemin…”</p><p>“That’s great, Jeno.” Pagtingala ni Jeno ay nakangiti na si Irene. “You should go for it! I’m sure makakatulong yun sayo.”</p><p>“Kahit… walang script?” Tanong ni Jeno.</p><p>Natawa si Irene. “Yun yung point ng vlog, Jeno.“</p><p>“Tingin mo hindi sila… makakahalata?”</p><p>Hinawakan siya sa pisngi ni Irene. “And what about it? Hindi mo kailangan mag-worry sa ganyang mga bagay. You’re wonderful and talented kahit ano mangyari.” Mayroong soft na expression si Irene ng bigkasin ang mga salitang ‘yon kay Jeno. “O siya, dali na magready ka na. Next na yung scene mo with Cardo.”</p><p>Bago umalis ng tent ay nagreply siya kay Jaemin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Nono</em> </b>
</p><p>Okay.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin Na @BoyMagalang 1h</p><p>Hello mga Nanazens!</p><p>Kumusta kayo? Sana masarap ang ulam niyo today! Here’s my new vlog episode kung saan nag-bike kami ni batikang aktor na si Jeno Lee around BGC!! Sobrang nakakatuwang experience kahit nakakapagod siya. Also may nakita pa kaming mga pusa sa daan (mahilig si Jeno sa pusa!!). I hope you enjoy this video. I love you mga Nanazens!! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>&lt;Youtube link: Biking with Actor Jeno Lee!!&gt;</p><p> </p><p>mayi @0813mayi 1h</p><p>@BoyMagalang super cute niyo talaga together. Thank you for sharing this nana sobrang na-enjoy ko ang vlog niyo &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>jodie @doieqt 1h</p><p>@BoyMagalang Sobrang cute nung allergic si Jeno pero mahilig pa rin siya sa pusa huhuhu. Jeno looks so comfortable with Nana me is soft ;__; sana makapag-vlog pa ulit kayo together!!</p><p> </p><p>ᴅ⁸ @souppaseat 45m</p><p>@BoyMagalang HI SIR JAEMIN, NOMIN O JAEMJEN</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin Na @BoyMagalang 32m</p><p>@souppaseat Jaemjen *thinking emoji*</p><p> </p><p>ᴅ⁸ @jaemjenclub 31m</p><p>@BoyMagalang OMYGLOB</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> August 2018  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nasa set noon ng commercial shoot for Bear Brand Adult Plus si Jeno ng matanggap niya ang balita ng casting nila ni Jaemin para sa <em> Wansapanataym. </em> Laking gulat ni Jeno nang makita ang pangalan ni Jaemin sa tabi ng kaniya. Hindi naman bago na makatanggap sila ng offers bilang pares, dahil matapos ang ilang vlog na kasama si Jaemin ay nagkaron sila ng offers  tulad ng 6-page spread nila sa <em> Yes! </em> magazine bilang celebrity best friends at pagiging endorsers ng KFC, ngunit ito ang unang TV project nila na magkasama.</p><p>Ang <em> Sireno si Ren, o! </em> ay tatakbo ng limang linggo sa normal na timeslot ng <em> Wansapanataym. </em>Isa itong kwento tungkol sa sirenong si Ren na gaganapan ni Jaemin, at ng kaibigan niyang taga-lupa na si Karlo, na gaganapan naman ni Jeno. Tatakbo ang kwento kung paano masusubukan ang pagkakaibigan nila nang ma-in love sila sa iisang babaeng taga-lupa.</p><p>Sabay pa pumunta ang dalawa sa paunang meeting slash script reading with the casts and prod crew. Doon nakilala ni Jeno si Yeeun Jang na siyang gaganap bilang Raya, ang babaeng susubok sa pagkakaibigan ni Karlo at Ren. Surprisingly, madali pakisamahan si Yeeun. Jeno likes talking with her.</p><p>Isa sa mga paghahanda na kailangan nilang gawin para sa kanilang role ay mag free-diving lessons, bilang maraming eksena na sasama si Karlo kay Ren sa ilalim ng Dagat. Mayroon nang background si Jaemin bilang isang swimming athlete sa school niya noon sa Cebu, samantalang si Jeno, ang kaya lang ay mag-floating sa swimming pool kung saan abot niya dapat ang lapag.</p><p>2 days ang inilaan nila para dedicated free-diving lessons sa Anilao, Batangas. Pagkatapos nito ay i-evaluate kung kailangan meron sa kanila ang may kailangan pang bumalik for another session of lessons. Kinakabahan si Jeno na baka maiwan siya ni Jaemin.</p><p>“Ano ka ba, kung pabalikin ka man, sasamahan pa rin kita.” pag-assure nito.</p><p>Sa swimming pool lang ang first day of lessons nila. It went well naman for Jeno, natuto sya ng tamang breathing techniques at mas nalaman niya na mas madali ang lumangoy sa ilalim ng tubig kaysa sa ibabaw. Although pa-minsan minsan ay nagpapanic siya na hindi siya makaka-ahon bago maubusan ng hangin. Hindi niya maalis sa sarili ang takot at kaba, lalo na tuwing naiisip niya ang second day of lessons kung saan kailangan na nilang sumisid sa dagat. Pero kahit takot siya ay tatapangan niya, he can’t afford to lose a role kahit gaano pa kaliit. </p><p>“That’s my Jeno!” sambit ni Jaemin nang i-open up sa kaniya ito ni Jeno nang patapos na ang araw at naghahanda na sila para magpahinga, habang nakasandal sa railing sa may veranda ng kanilang hotel room, kung saan tanaw ang dagat.</p><p>“Makakaya mo to, promise! Nakaya mo nga mag-taekwando para sa <em> Kuya Kong Kuneho </em> eh! ”</p><p>“Iba naman yun, Jaemin.” Pagtutol ni Jeno. “Walang tubig don.”</p><p>“Kahit na, hindi madali yun ah.” Siniko siya ng mahinhin ni Jaemin sa tagiliran. “Give yourself more credit. Siguro hindi magiging kasing dali as you hoped it would be, pero makakaya mo to.” Bigkas ni Jaemin habang nakatingin sa mga mata ni Jeno,  and for that moment, lubos na naniniwala si Jeno. Napuno siya ng lakas ng loob.</p><p>At kung sabihan man siya ng instructor na kailangan pa niyang bumalik sa susunod na linggo ay hindi na siya mangangamba.. Parte naman iyon ng proseso upang siya’y matuto. </p><p>(In the end, kinailangan nga niyang bumalik pa next week for another session. Pero okay lang, sasamahan naman siya ni Jaemin)</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin Na @BoyMagalang 1h</p><p>Hello mga Nanazens!</p><p>Tapos na ang limang linggong run ng episode namin sa Wansapanataym ㅠㅠ Bilang pasasalamat sa pagtangkilik, mayroon akong regalong vlog sa inyo kasama ang co-star ko na si Jeno!! Sana magustuhan niyo. I love you mga Nanazens!! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>&lt;Youtube link: Free-diving adventure in Anilao [Bonus! My birthday celeb!!]&gt;</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>jodie @doieqt 1h</p><p>@BoyMagalang Gusto ko nung nagpractice na si jaemin sumisid with his mermaid tail huhu yung buntot niya!! Pink and violet!! Mami ang ganda talaga sobrang fitting kay nana ;_;</p><p> </p><p>KA1 「COMING SOON」@asianhatsukoi 1h</p><p>@BoyMagalang IM SO PROUD OF YOU MGA ANAK HUHU magkasama pa talaga kayo ng celebrate ng bday ni nana ha ang clingy niyo na</p><p> </p><p>doyo love bot @saicoholic 59m</p><p>@BoyMagalang PANGARAP KO RIN MAG FREE DIVING SA ANILAO HUHU grabe si jeno floating lang ang alam niya nung una pero look at him now!! Nakakapagharutan na kayo underwater!!! ALSO HALA ANG GALING NI NANA LUMANGOY?</p><p> </p><p>Pᴀᴍ @brilliantjaem 58m</p><p>@saicoholic Nana was a swimmer noon sa cebu! He actually entered cebu university as an athlete :)</p><p> </p><p>doyo love bot @saicoholic 59m</p><p>@brilliantjaem HALA NDI KO ALAM NDI KASI NAPANUOD YUNG PBB HUHU. ANG GALING ATE IM SO PROUD???</p><p> </p><p>Pᴀᴍ @brilliantjaem 58m</p><p>@saicoholic Nana is good in everything he does :) I’m so proud of him rin :)</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> January 2019 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>May ilang buwan na rin silang magkaibigan nang makatanggap sila ng unang offer na magkasama sila, hindi bilang magkaibigan o magkaribal, kundi bilang dalawang taong nag-iibigan. Nasa condo sila ni Jeno isang linggo habang nanunuod ng ASAP nang matanggap nila nang sabay ang text ni Irene at Seokmin tungkol sa offer para sa <em> Gisingin mo na lang ako (kung tayo na), </em>isang hour-length short film na ihahandog para sa Pride month. </p><p>Excited si Jaemin sa offer. Although masaya siya na hindi nakukulong sa sexuality niya ang mga roles na nakukuha niya, he’s more than happy to actually represent his community. Habang si Jeno naman ay kinakabahan, nagtataka kung paano siya na-offeran ng ganitong klaseng role.</p><p>
  <em> Nakakahalata na ba sila? </em>
</p><p>“Ayaw mo ba?” Tanong ni Jaemin nang makita ang expression sa mukha ni Jeno.</p><p>“Hindi naman… ngayon lang kasi ako nagka-offer ng ganito.” Bigkas ni Jeno. “Worried lang ako.. What if, hindi ko kayo marepresent ng tama?”</p><p>“May workshop naman na pwede natin puntahan, saka andito naman ako.” Pag-aasure ni Jaemin. “Pero if hindi ka komportable, okay lang. Tama ka naman eh, it’s better if mabigyan ng opportunity sa ganitong roles yung mismong miyembro ng LGBT. Siguro naman kukunin pa rin nila ako kahit wala ang 1/2 ng love team natin.”</p><p>Naubo si Jeno. “Love team!?”</p><p>Siniko siya ni Jaemin habang tumatawa. “May pagka-love team na kaya ang turing sa’tin lately. Aldub whomst. Kathniel whomst.” Biro nito.</p><p>Ramdam ni Jeno ang pag-init ng kaniyang tainga. “Ikaw kasi eh, nagreply ka dun sa isang tweet.”</p><p>Nag-pout si Jaemin. “Pangalan lang naman yun ah!”</p><p>Natapos na ang commercial at nagresume na ang ASAP sa screen kaya huminto na sila sa daldalan. Inayos ni Jaemin ang pwesto niya sa sofa ni Jeno, naghahanap ng komportable pwesto, hanggang sa mag-settle nalang ito na sumandal sa balikat ni Jeno. Hinayaan lang siya ng binata.</p><p>Sa screen ay masayang nagkwe-kwentuhan sina Robi at Kim, habang sa likod nila ay may mga kumakaway na audience. Briefly, pumasok sa isip ni Jeno kung may lugar ba para sa kaniya sa mundo ng hosting. Siguro para kay Jaemin ay mayroon.</p><p>“Ayan speaking of hugot,” segueway ni Robi, “Ready na ba kayong masaktan sa mga hugot na kanta? Kapamilya please welcome, ASAP Sessionistas 2.0!”</p><p>Sa gitna ng stage ay andun na ang  new generation group ng ASAP sessionistas na binubuo nila Renjun, Yeji, Chenle, at ang bago nilang member na si Donghyuck Lee.</p><p>Nagsimula na silang kumanta at hindi mapigilan ni Jeno ang mapangiti nang marinig ang pamilyar na boses ni Donghyuck. Noong bata pa man sila’y hilig na nito ang kumanta. Laging siya ang kinukuhang singer kapag gumagawa sila ng mga parody music videos sa <em> Goin’ Bulilit. </em>Bata pa man ay nakakaabot na siya ng matataas na nota, at sobrang taas na rin ng confidence level niya.</p><p>Talaga namang hinahangaan siya noon ni Jeno.</p><p>Biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Jeno. Mayroon siyang gustong aminin kay Jaemin, at nakakita siya ng paraan para hindi ito saibihin ng diretsahan.</p><p>“Andyan yung first love ko.” Bigkas niya.</p><p>Napalayo si Jaemin mula sa pagkakasandal niya kay Jeno at tumingin sa kaniya ng may gulat na mga mata. “Si Yeji?”</p><p>Natatawa si Jeno na umiling. “Hindi.”</p><p>“Sino?”</p><p>“Hulaan mo, tatlo na lang yung natitirang choice.”</p><p>Napakunot ng noo si Jaemin, almost as if tinitimbang niya ang mga salita ni Jeno. Tinignan nya si Jeno nang may halong pagtatanong ang mga mata, bago tumingin ulit sa screen at inobserbahan ang sessionistas.</p><p>Tahimik si Jaemin na nanunuod ng TV ng ilang minuto. “Si Donghyuck?”</p><p>“Paano mo nasabi?”</p><p>“Kasi mag-best friend kayo noon sa <em> Goin’ Bulilit </em>, di ba?”</p><p>Tumawa ulit si Jeno, pero malakas pa rin ang kabog ng dibdib niya. “Bibo kid na ‘yan noon pa eh. Pangarap lang dati maging regular sa ASAP, tignan mo kung nasan na siya ngayon, sessionistas na.”</p><p>May ngiti na sa mukha ni Jaemin nang tumingin itong muli kay Jeno. “Actually naalala ko nga, isa sa siya sa mga paborito ko non sa <em> Goin’ Bulilit. </em>Sobrang bibo kasi.” Napasimangot ng slight si Jeno. “Pero syempre mas favorite kita! Ang cute cute mo kaya don.”</p><p>Ang dapat na movie marathon nila ng gabing iyon na may kasamang dinner na luto ni Jaemin ay nauwi na lamang sa panunuod ng mga lumang episodes ng <em> Goin’ Bulilit </em>habang kumakain ng Pizza na inorder nila sa Yellow Cab. Laging pino-pause ni Jaemin ang video tuwing lalabas si Jeno, at paminsan-minsan ay ipinapasalaysay niya kay Jeno ang kwento ng kanyang first love.</p><p>Nang pauwi na si Jaemin ay hinatid siya ni Jeno hanggang sa lobby ng kanyang condo, kung saan siya susunduin ni Seokmin. Bago sumakay sa kaniyang van ay hinarap siyang muli ni Jaemin, suot ang isang matamis na ngiti sa kanyang labi.</p><p>“Thank you.” Sabi nito.</p><p>Napakunot ng noo si Jeno. “For what?”</p><p>“Sa <em> Goin’ Bulilit </em>rerun? Hindi ko mahahanap lahat sa youtube yun.” Pabirong sabi nito, bago naging seryoso at soft ang expression niya. Nag-reach out siya upang hawakan ang kamay ni Jeno. </p><p>“Thank you for trusting me.”</p><p>Napangiti si Jeno ng abot tainga. Naging maingat at mapagtanggap si Jaemin sa naging pag-amin ni Jeno. Hindi siya nito pinilit sabihin ang hindi pa niya kayang bigkasin. To Jeno, that means a lot. </p><p>He squeezed Jaemin’s hand.</p><p>“Sige na, at baka may makakita sa’tin, maging legit love team pa tayo.”</p><p>Bumitaw si Jaemin nang tumatawa. “Aba kabahan na ang KathNiel.” Bigkas nito na nagpatawang muli kay Jeno, bago siya tuluyang sumakay ng van. Pagbukas ng pinto ng sasakyan ay nakatingin sa kanila si Kuya Seokmin, na kinawayan naman ni Jeno, bago tuluyang sumarang muli ang pinto.</p><p>May ngiting hindi mabura sa kaniyang labi nang paakyat si Jeno sa kaniyang unit.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em> Nono</em> </b>
</p><p>Yung tungkol sa short film.</p><p>Pag-iisipan ko.</p><p>Goodnight!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Nana</em> </b>
</p><p>Ofc! Take your time!</p><p>Sobrang thank you for today &lt;3</p><p>Goodnight Jeno!!!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> June 2019  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jaemin Na @BoyMagalang 1h</p><p>Happy pride mga mahal! May munti kaming regalo para sainyo ng kaibigan kong si Jeno!!</p><p>Gisingin mo na lang ako (kung tayo na) now available on IwantTV!</p><p>www.iwant.ph/originals/GisinginMoNaLangAko</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>bqz MONSTER @yeolsoo_1261 1h</p><p>@BoyMagalang Thank you bb !!  Ang galing niyo parehas ni Jeno dito huhu</p><p> </p><p>mayi @0813mayi 1h</p><p>@BoyMagalang kinilig ako haha. Thank you Nana for participating in such a meaningful project!!</p><p> </p><p>#KathNielWalangBibitaw @katniels 1h</p><p>@BoyMagalang ay bakit may ganyan na kayo?? Gamit na gamit na gimik?</p><p> </p><p>@brilliantjaem 1h</p><p>@BoyMagalang I’m so proud of you Nana! Don’t mind the haters, we’re here for you :)</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> August 2019 </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nagpatawag ng Meeting si Irene kasama si Seokmin at Jaemin upang idiscuss ang isang casting offer nila Jaemin at Jeno, bilang pares. Under TBA studios at sa direksiyon ni Dir. Demi,  isang rising na direktor sa industriya. Dumagsa ang offers sa kanila bilang pares mula nang magtrending sa twitter ang <em> Gisingin mo na lang ako (kung tayo na) </em> , Hindi akalain ni Jeno na magiging mainit ang pagtangkilik sa kanila, lalo na sa pag-ganap ni Jeno, na hindi pa naman <em> out there. </em></p><p>Sa unti-unting pagtangkilik sa kanila ay nagkaroon ng lakas ng loob si Jeno. Hindi naman maiiwasan na may mga hindi sasang-ayon kung ihahayag niya ang sarili niya, pero Jeno is starting to think na they don’t realy matter. Parang nawalan ng saysay ang mga kinakatukan niya noon. Ang mahalaga ay ang mga taong tatanggap sa kaniya. Sigurado siya na mayroong atleast isa.</p><p>“I read the script, it’s the best one so far sa lahat ng offer nyo.” Panimula ni Irene. Nagmi-meeting isa sa mga dressing rooms sa studio ng ABS-CBN. “Hindi siya queerbait, may substance siya, and it’s socially relevant.” </p><p>Tumango si Seokmin. “At isa pa, balita ko ay kayo lang talaga ang gusto ng script writer. Wala na raw siyang ibang minamata.”</p><p>“Talaga?” Napakunot ng nuo si Irene. “Well, I can see why. Hinubog niya ang characters na parang para talaga kay Jaemin at Jeno. Wala rin akong ibang maisip na pwedeng gumanap bukod sa inyo.” Tumayo si Irene sa gitna nila at sinimulang ikwento ang plot ng pelikula.</p><p>Ang <em> Sa Dulo ng Bahaghari </em> ay tungkol buhay ng dalawang karakter na sina Angelo at Deneb. Si Angelo ay isang middle class office worker na <em> out </em>and proud sa kung sino siya ngunit patuloy na nakukutya ng mga nakapaligid sa kaniya, habang si Deneb naman ay isang rich kid na anak ng isang politiko, na tinatago ang bisexuality niya sa pamilya niya at sa buong mundo. Iikot ang kwento sa mga pagtatagpo nila na at kung paano nila tutulungan ang isa’t isa na makalabas sa mga kahon kung saan sila ay ikinulong.</p><p>Nakanga-nga si Jeno nang matapos magkwento si Irene, Lumapit si Jaemin at isinara ang bibig niya.</p><p>“Well, what do you think? Gusto ko siya.” Sabi ni Jaemin.</p><p>“I-” nauutal na sabi ni Jeno. “Sinong script writer niyan?”</p><p>“Wait sinulat ko ung pangalan ‘non somewhere eh.” Sabi ni Seokmin, na may hinahanap sa mga bulsa. “Ay nasa wallet ko ata sa kotse.”</p><p>“Anyway,” Bigkas ni Irene. “May ample time naman tayo to think. Gusto ko lang rin pag-isipan niyong dalawang mabuti dahil hindi ito gaya nung short film niyo, it’s a movie with a bigger production budget. Mainstream media ito, it can make or break you, okay?”</p><p>Tumingin si Irene kay Jeno. “Lalo na ka na Jeno. I want this for you, but only if you want it too.”</p><p>Sa van ni Jaemin na sumakay si Jeno pauwi sa condo niya. May dadaanan pa si Irene na possible offers kay Jeno, at nagvolunteer na si Jaemin na ihatid siya pauwi. </p><p>Binuksan ni Kuya Seokmin ang mini TV habang nagda-drive. Kasalukuyang ipinapalabas sa KBO channel ang <em> The Hows of Us </em> ni Kathryn Bernardo at Daniel Padilla.</p><p>“Ang galing ano, mula sa <em> Princess and I </em> hanggang sa <em> The Hows of Us, </em> ang dami na nila pinagdaanan, ang mature na rin ng roles nila. Lumaki talaga sila together.” </p><p>“Alam mo sa <em> Princess and I </em> si Enrique GIl talaga dapat eh, siya talaga yung manok ko don.” Side comment ni Jaemin. “Pero oo nga, they grew up together na talaga as a love team.”</p><p>Sumandal si Jeno sa upuan. “Nung bata ako pangarap ko magka-love team actually. Nakita ko kasi na malaki ang fanbase kapag may kapareha. Lagi ko pinapantasiya kung sino ba ang makaka-love team ko. Si Sharlene San Pedro kaya? Pero ang iniisip ko noon ay kung may makaka-loveteam man siya, sure ako si Nash Aguas na.”</p><p>“Hm.” Sumandal rin si Jaemin at humarap sa kanya. “Baka ako?”</p><p>Napataas ng kilay si Jeno, ngunit may ngiti sa mga labi nito. Nagpatuloy si Jaemin.</p><p>“Baka tayo yung meant to be maging love team .” Ngiti niya. “Baka tayo talaga?”</p><p>Napatawa ng tahimik si Jeno. “Mukhang ganon na nga.”</p><p>“Ang surreal no? Like paano nangyari yun?” Pag-alala ni Jaemin. “Hindi naman tayo ipinilit o ini-strategize ng isang PR team. Kusa na lang nangyari. Kung ako ang tatanungin, mas authentic pa tayo kaysa sa Aldub.”</p><p>“Alam mo ikaw.” Banta ni Jeno. “Ma-bash ka diyan sa mga pang-ookray mo.”</p><p>Nagkibit-balikat ito. “I’m just saying.”</p><p>Di nagtagal ay nakarating na sila sa tapat ng condo ni Jeno, ngunit bago lumabas si Jeno ay pinigilan siya ni Jaemin, nakahawak sa kaniyang braso. Lumingon si Jeno pabalik.</p><p>“Yung movie,” Simula nito. “Gusto ko talaga siyang gawin. Kasama ka.”</p><p>Tumingin si Jeno sa kung saan nakahawak si Jaemin sa kaniya, kinuha niya ang kamay nito at pinisil. “Ako rin. Gustong gusto ko. Bigyan mo lang ako ng time na mas pag-isipan pa.”</p><p>Tumango si Jaemin. “Okay.”</p><p>“Sige na, baka may makakita pa satin dito talunin pa natin ang JaDine.”</p><p>“Tinted ang van ko ano ka ba.”</p><p>Tumawa si Jeno. “Joke lang.”</p><p>Pagbaba ni Jeno ay binuksan ni Jaemin ang bintana ng van upang kumaway ng paalam..May ningning sa mga mata ni Jaemin kahit malalim na ang gabi. Nakaramdam si Jeno ng tila maliliit na paro-paro na lumilipad sa looban niya. Tumayo lang si Jeno doon, kumakaway pabalik hanggang sa maglaho sa paningin niya ang van ni Jaemin.</p><p>Nang nakahiga na siya sa kaniyang kama noong gabing iyon ay saka niya narealize kung ano ang nararamdaman niya.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Nono</em> </b>
</p><p>Jaemin.</p><p>Let’s do this.</p><p>Together.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Nana</em> </b>
</p><p>Okay :)</p><p>Thank you, Jeno. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> July 2020 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Maliwanang ang mga ilaw, sumisigaw ang mga tao. Sa gitna ng studio, sa isang itim na upuan, nakaupo ang dalawa. Sa tabi ni Jaemin, naroon si Jeno, nakaakbay kay Jaemin na para bang hindi ligtas ang binata nang wala sa hawak niya.</p><p> </p><p>Sa tapat nila, nakangiti na si Tito Boy sa kanila.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Super salamat kay Dani na kasama ko mag-brainstorming for this fic, kay jodie na nagpitch in rin ng ideas at ni-live reax pa sakin through phone call ung pagbabasa ng 1st half ng fic. at sa mga mutuals na pumayag na gamitin ko ang twt usernames nila dito! i had fun imitating ur twitter voice hehhehe</p><p> </p><p>HAPPY ROSSLYN DAY!!!!!  #IStandWithABSCBN #IbalikAngABSCBN</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>